


Thinking Out Loud

by Thekataomoisyndrome



Series: Haru [6]
Category: Royal Pirates (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekataomoisyndrome/pseuds/Thekataomoisyndrome
Summary: A part of a one-shot collection revolving around RP's Moon Kim.





	Thinking Out Loud

ten

 

They’re on the final leg of their concert. He looks around the crowd to see familiar and new faces— at the back of his mind, he ponders at the absence of one familiar face he wishes to be among the crowd. He still smiles not because it’s obligatory but because this has always been a dream. The turn-out is pretty overwhelming too to say the least.

 

He doesn’t mind spending his Christmas far from family (technically Japan’s just three hours away), it’s part of his job and he wants to keep doing this. The crowd is as energetic as ever, maybe even more.

 

Especially now, he thinks.

 

They’ve decided to do something special for the fans. As he was handed a phone by a staff member— a phone number already keyed in, he scans the faces of fans wanting to be the one to receive the phone call.

 

He puts the phone on his ear and hears it ring, once, twice, thrice... The song he’s about to perform is reaching the opening stanza and still no one’s picking up. As he starts singing the first line, someone answers with a puzzled ‘hello’.

 

Moon Chul continues singing Ed Sheeran’s song for forever regardless of the repeated hellos he hears on the other end. Simultaneously, he tries to spot the owner of the phone number amidst the sea of people with their own mobile phones up. His eyes land on the sole person who has their phone to her ear (a familiar face, the one he has been scanning the crowd for), her eyebrows raised, not amused as always. He smiles his brightest.

 

“People fall in love in mysterious ways...” He thinks out loud.

 


End file.
